Crack a Whip
Crack a Whip is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fifth case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Pearl Coast district of Aurelia. Plot Silvano Macerno and the player went to Fleur Street when they followed the screams of Philomena LaCroix to the Manly Strip Show, where they found stripper Handsome Hank strangled to death on the stage. They suspected Philomena, along with stripper Sexy Samuel and club owner Tyrese McCoy before they found a hidden trapdoor in the victim's house that led to a secret sex dungeon. In the dungeon, the victim's kitchen and the strip club, they found clues to suspect single man Connor Guerreso and tattoo artist Baxter Oragana, as well revealing multiple motives. They soon had to stop the strip club clients and strippers from getting into a fight before the team arrested strip club owner Tyrese McCoy, who claimed guilty of the murder. Tyrese told the duo he didn’t care about Hank wanting to start his own business but murdered Hank to help his own business. Confused, Silvano questioned the murderous club owner further and he revealed that Hank had been accused by multiple women of forcing himself on them. Afraid of the allegations potentially ruining his business, he strangled Hank to death to serve justice and help preserve his own reputation. Judge Rodrigeuz thought it was appropriate that the strip club owner earned life in prison for his heartless murder. In the aftermath of the arrest, Lydia wanted to go to the strip club and investigate more into her family. There, they found out that Laura had left her journal in the strip club. With the assistance of Victoria, they coaxed an afraid Laura out of her hiding spot on Fleur Street and the two sisters made a tearful reunion before going back to the station with Victoria. Meanwhile Samuel pleaded for help as he was being harassed by Philomena, who in turn wanted to take over the strip club as Tyrese was in prison. The duo soon tracked down Tyrese's keys and property papers and gave them to Samuel, who then offered them to Connor. As Connor had accepted the offer, Samuel told the team that he would be leaving Aurelia for Hollywood to start an acting career. This left Connor with the ownership of the strip club, much to the disappointment of Philomena. In the grand finale, Trevor Aleiso said that he needed to see them urgently on the beach as he had found out shocking news about the dormant volcano... Summary Victim *'Handsome Hank' (found strangled to death on the stage) Murder Weapon *'Leather Whip' Killer *'Tyrese McCoy' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect gets manicures Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect gets manicures Appearance *The suspect has eye glitter Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect gets manicures Appearance *The suspect has eye glitter Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect gets manicures Appearance *The suspect has eye glitter Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect sings karaoke Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Dancing Queens. *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer gets manicures. *The killer has eye glitter. *The killer is 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Strip Club. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Locked Karaoke Machine, Torn Poster; New Suspect: Philomena LaCroix) *Ask Philomena about discovering the body. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Show Poster Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Sexy Samuel) *Question Samuel about Hank’s death. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim’s Home. (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Strip Club Flyer) *Examine Strip Club Flyer. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Tyrese McCoy) *Question Tyrese about Hank’s murder. *Examine Locked Karaoke Machine. (Result: Karaoke Machine) *Analyze Karaoke Machine. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings karaoke) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Dancing Queens) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Sex Dungeon. (Clues: Silver Pieces, Paddle, Wooden Chest) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Connor Guerreso) *Question Connor about being in the dungeon. (Attribute: Connor drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Paddle. (Result: Paddle Owner) *Interrogate Philomena about her paddle in the victim’s dungeon. (Attribute: Philomena drinks Dancing Queens and sings karaoke) *Examine Wooden Chest. (Result: Whip) *Examine Whip. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer gets manicures; New Crime Scene: Victim’s Kitchen) *Investigate Victim’s Kitchen. (Clues: Mini Fridge, Footstool) *Examine Mini Fridge. (Result: Money Envelope) *Examine Money Envelope. (Result: Writing) *Confront Samuel about his attempts to bribe the victim. (Attribute: Samuel drinks Dancing Queens, sings karaoke and gets manicures) *Examine Footstool. (Result: Tattoo Flash Sheet; New Suspect: Baxter Oragana) *Speak to Baxter about being in the victim’s home. (Attribute: Baxter sings karaoke) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Stripper Stage. (Clues: Notepad, Show Props Box) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Notes) *Confront Connor about harassing the victim. (Attribute: Connor sings karaoke and gets manicures, Philomena gets manicures) *Examine Show Props Box. (Result: Document) *Confront Tyrese about sacking the victim. (Attribute: Tyrese drinks Dancing Queens, sings karaoke and gets manicures) *Talk to Baxter about hiring the victim. (Attribute: Baxter drinks Dancing Queens) *Investigate Lacy Bed. (Clues: Microphone, Locked Laptop) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Silver Substance) *Analyze Silver Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eye glitter) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop Contents) *Analyze Laptop Contents. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5’6”) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party Doesn’t Stop For One (5/6). (No stars) The Party Doesn't Stop For One (5/6) *Ask Baxter if he saw Lydia's sister. *Investigate Strip Club. (Clue: Box of Props) *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Laura's Journal) *Analyze Laura's Journal. (06:00:00) *Investigate Stripper Stage. (Clue: Trapdoor) *Reunite Laura with her older sister. (Reward: Burger) *See what trouble Samuel has gotten into. (Reward: Stripper's Outfit) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Property Details) *Analyze Property Details. (06:00:00) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clue: Cookie Jar) *Examine Cookie Jar. (Result: Strip Club Keys) *Offer the strip club property to Connor. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Trevor Aleiso has to say. (All tasks must be complete) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “crack the whip” meaning to push or urge someone, usually one's subordinate, to work harder. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Pearl Coast